herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Metis
"So...Do you want to taste the darkness?...to accept it in your heart?" Character *name = Metis *kana = メティス *first appearance = Persona 3: FES *weapon = Battle Axe *persona = Psyche *affiliation = S.E.E.S *japaneseva = Chiwa Saito *englishva = Stephanie Sheh Metis is an exclusive character in the playable epilogue of Persona 3: FES, titled The Answer. She is symbolized with a wreath of red butterflies, and known to be fiercely protective of her 'sister', Aigis. Appearance *''Persona 3: FES: Playable character / Game of Origin *The Heroton Group Gaiden: Echoes: Antagonist *The Heroton Group: The After Years :'' Main Character (As Aigis) Design Metis is humanoid android and the same model as Aigis. She has a golden helm-like headpiece with a red butterfly visor. Her skin is pale, with normal Colored skin in the Heroton group Series. She has black hair and red eyes. As an android, her body is mostly mechanical, her armored body is black, though her right arm is white almost resemble to long extended glove. She has a metallic "skirt" which continues the red butterfly motif. In The Heroton Group Series, Starting with The Heroton Group Gaiden: Echoes, She Wears a Slightly revealing Jacket and a Red Skirt. Personality In Persona 3 FES, Metis has child-like personality and has Aigis's emotion she wished away, she cares a lot about Aigis and always protected her from any harm. Unlike Aigis, she is selfish and somewhat cruel to the others S.E.E.S when she first encounters them (as enemies), and fighting all of the members in combat for the keys. They are forced to do so until she becomes a nice and respected person to Aigis's friends after they have been revived from the battles. However, in the Heroton Group Series, Starting in Echoes, her Personallity is Rather Dark. After Aigis' Old body was Destroyed, Metis was set Free, and had no emotions, similar to a Nobody. However, after encountering Maxime Grenon, she was filled with the power of Darkness, and her personality became that of a Cruel and malicious girl. Her new personality can be related to the seven deadly sins, as she is very sexually active (lust), seeks the power of Darkness (Greed and Gluttony), Does not like to admit defeat and enjoys inflicting and receiving pain (Pride and Wrath), and, in a rather childish way, seeks companionship just as her old self did, but does not try to care for others despite seeking multiple partners to no avail, and strives to have a Relationship with Yole' Oirasor, Aigis' lover (Sloth and Envy). This Traits are Carried over to a degree when she fuses with Aigis once again, where she only talks and becomes Active when Aigis Summons her or when Aigis is in Sleep mode. She is Needed, along with the Seven Chaos Emeralds, to fuse with Aigis to make Super Aigis. Profile ''Persona 3: FES'' *'Initial Persona': Psyche Metis is a character from Persona 3: FES 's playable epilogue, the Answer. Whilst in the Answer cancels Aigis's Orgia Mode, Metis replaces Aigis's role, from being able of using a range of physical skill to gain access to a "Neo" Orgia Mode. She also seems to replace the deceased Shinjiro as well, using bludgeon-class weapons similar to that of Shinjiro's, as well as their Personas sharing the the same arcana. Following after the protagonist's death and the defeat of Nyx, the remaining members of SEES decide to regroup one last time before their dorm closes. During their reunion, SEES encounters a weird atmosphere, in which time would stop flowing, resetting each time the clock passes midnight. This is where Metis is first seen and assaults SEES. Upon seeing Aigis, she claims to be Aigis's sister, and exclaims that she was tasked to protect her. She sees the remaining members of SEES as a hindrance, and thus, wants to destroy them. After Aigis loses consciousness due to overusing Orgia Mode to subdue her, Metis participated in upgrading Aigis's body parts. However, she was later chained for further questioning. Metis later leads the members of SEES to the Abyss of Time, a labyrinth below the dorm. There, Metis explains that the Abyss of Time was created by the members of SEES, but refuses to reveal the cause. Since the creation of the labyrinth was SEES' responsibility, Metis believed that once SEES has been annihilated, time would flow once again. Due to her attacking S.E.E.S earlier, the members initially show hostility towards letting her joining the S.E.E.S. Metis harbors a great dislike towards them as well, with a notable exception of Aigis. Metis eventually joins S.E.E.S when Aigis threatens to leave her alone, much to her horror and grief. Throughout their journey, Metis appears to be protective of Aigis, and addresses Aigis as her sister. She is also seen to hold a certain understanding towards the nature of the Abyss of Time and, amongst others, the Protagonist and Nyx. Later, defeating the manifestation of S.E.E.S' negative wills and desire of seeing the protagonist, SEES realizes that they have the ability to travel back to the time to when the Protagonist sealed Nyx. However, each member has their own opinions on doing so. Yukari wants to return to the past to stop the Protagonist's actions, but is opposed by Junpei, who explains that changing the past would essentially undo the sealing of Nyx. As their opinions differ, SEES was separated, leaving only Metis and Fuuka standing on Aigis's side. Aigis would eventually team up with Metis and Fuuka to reclaim the keys to unlock the past given to SEES members. Upon recollecting them and forging into the 'true key', Aigis decides to return to the past where the Protagonist performs the miracle of sealing Nyx so she could understand the reason for the Protagonist's death. However, as Ken mentions thier luck of having the door to Pauwlonia Mall to not yet vanish, Metis and Mitsuru quickly realize that because said door has not yet vanished, meaning that its purpose has not yet been fulfilled (which is to prepare them for battle), their battles are not yet over. During this time, Metis expresses her confusion at the Protagonist's actions, as Nyx herself was neither hostile nor malevolent, and a seal wasn't necessary. She would also mention SEES' promise of meeting each other in Graduation Day, much to the suspicion and confusion of SEES. When SEES tries to question her true identity, Metis replies that she "just knows it", and explains that the Protagonist wasn't exactly planning to seal Nyx, but Erebus, a grand manifestation of humanity's grief from contacting her to bring forth the Fall. Metis's true identity is finally revealed late in-game, where SEES was transferred into the Velvet Room. In there, the members of SEES appear in front of Igor. Metis, seemingly familiar with the Velvet Room, appears alongside Igor. Metis explains that she comes from "the other side", which is actually the manifestation of the emotional side of Aigis, separated from Aigis after Aigis wished to return back to being fully machine to escape the emotional burden of losing the Protagonist. Due to this, Metis often feels helpless when Aigis threatens to leave her during their fight with the other party members, as such an action would leave her all alone, like when Metis was first formed. Finally knowing Metis's true nature, the sisters reconcile, with Metis returns into Aigis, fully completing Aigis's Journey. Metis's voice is last heard when Aigis unlocks the door of the dorm, where she encourages Aigis to make the most out of her life and hopefully, her actions would influence the others, so the Protagonist's burden would be lightened. ''The Heroton Group Gaiden: Echoes The Heroton Group: The After Years Although Metis Herself Does not show up in After Years, She is used as Aigis' New Armor for the Game, as well as fusing with Aigis for her Finisher, similar to Super Aigis. Battle Quotes *Psyche! (Landed critical / exploit weakness to enemy *My will is the source of my power. (Landed a critical / exploit weakness to enemy) *Persona! *Farewell! (critical physical attack) *Ugh, I thought that would do it! (Enemy survives the attack) *It's a tough one. (Enemy survives the attack) *Alright Sister, let's get 'em! (Before initiating All-Out Attack) *Everyone, attack! (During All-Out Attack) *Come on. Let's dance! (Initiating Orgia Mode) *Fly, Papillon Heart! (Initiating Orgia Mode) *Going into Orgia Mode! (Initiating Orgia Mode) *Orgia Mode is go! (Initiating Orgia Mode) *Let's get this started! (Initiating Orgia Mode) *I need to be stronger. (Victory with low HP) *I must protect my sister. *Keep your filthy hands off my sister! *Here! (using item) Gallery Trivia *Her name, like Aigis, comes from Greek mythology. '''Metis' (Μῆτις, "wisdom," "skill," or "craft") is sometimes presented as lover of Zeus and mother of Athena, which may refer to Aigis' ultimate Persona. *Metis' version of Orgia Mode not only improves her offensive capabilities, but also allows Metis to perform attacks for free. *Metis was originally planned to be a Major and playable Character in The Heroton Group: Years VII + VIII, but this idea was Scrapped and she was placed in the Gaiden series instead, her first REAL appearance being in The Heroton Group Gaiden: Echoes. **Her Story was that she become separated from Aigis after the mentioned Character's old body was Destroyed, and would Join Ruichi on her Quest in hopes of Finding and Fusing with Aigis again *After Gaiden Echoes, Metis fused with Aigis and has shown to be both her Fully powered Armor as well as the True form of Her Persona, however in The Heroton Group: Budokai, she seems to be able to separate from Aigis, if only for a while. **Aigis can switch to Metis' Body when she needs to shut down or is severely damaged, when she does become Metis However she Retains her Blue Eyes and Voice.